List of characters in Red Dead Redemption
The characters in the game Red Dead Redemption, are somehow always related to the protagonist, John Marston. The player controls John Marston, an ex-offender, a member of a band of outlaws who struggles to catch his ex-comrades and recover the family. Main Characters John Marston Introduced in: "Exodus in America" Dies in: "The Last Enemy That Shall be Destroyed"'' John Marston was born in 1873, his father was a Scot born on the boat going to the United States, his mother was a prostitute, and in Marston's own words is hinted that his father might have been her pimp. John's father died in a drunken brawl in Chicago. When his father died, John was 8 years old so he was placed in an orphanage, where he ran away and joined a gang led by a man named Dutch van der Linde. In the band, Van der Linde himself taught John to read and write and he got to meet Abigail Marston, a prostitute who traveled with the band and that John himself would marry in the future. John says, the band struggled for more than just making money, stole from the rich and powerful to give to the needy, sick, and poor with their own ideals, however, during a bank robbery in 1908, Marston was shot and was left to die by his companions, which caused Marston to decide to leave his life of crime and reform. With his wife, Abigail, and son, Jack, Marston bought a ranch to live peacefully, John also had a daughter who had died either during childbirth or soon after. Soon, however, he is required by the FBI to apprehend his former outlaw friends and family, to ensure the loyalty of John, they kidnapped his family and they would be returned only after completing his mission. After starting from the town of Blackwater, John was presented to the strength of his former gang, now led by his old friend and comrade, Bill Williamson, John tried to reason with Williamson, who refused to receive his message and shot him leaving him to die (again), he is rescued by a woman named Bonnie MacFarlane which would take care of him until he recovered. After his recovery, John works with local stakeholders in the city of Armadillo and other colorful characters to help him to take Fort Mercer, where the gang was hiding Williamson. Marston overthrows Fort Mercer, but Williamson is nowhere to be found, he has fled to Mexico to see Javier Escuella. Marston follows Williamson to the province of New Paradiso in Mexico. In Mexico, Marston is involved in a civil war between the rebels led by a man named Abraham Reyes and soldiers in the region, led by Colonel Agustin Allende, Marston works for both sides to locate Williamson, but is betrayed by Allende and from there John goes to work permanently with the rebels, In an assault on El Presidio the player can decide whether to kill or capture Escuella to the Bureau agents FBI. The rebels then assault the palace on Allende in Escalara, killing Williamson and Allende. John returns to Blackwater where he hoped to be reunited with his family after completing his mission, but Edgar Ross, the head agent, tells John that his mission is not over,and that he must kill Dutch Van der Linde, John is reluctant but knows he doesn't have a choice and accepts. Dutch leading a gang of Indians in the mountains of tall trees, John attempted several attacks and until he and the U.S. Army assaults Cochinay, Marston then chases Dutch through a cave that leads onto a cliff with an opening at the end. Dutch then says he was only fighting for what he believed in and that the Government will only find another monster to justify their actions and then steps off the cliff. With his old gang dead John is allowed to return to his family After meeting at his ranch with his family, John began to live as he always wanted taking care of his ranch and his family, the days were more or less peaceful until one day, John's ranch was assaulted by U.S. soldiers led by Edgar Ross, John defends his family as they flee to the barn on his ranch, there his wife, Abigail and his son, Jack flee on horseback, John, still in the barn peers through the doors to see a firing squad on the other side. Pushes open the doors and draws his revolver taking down as many people as he can before they open fire. John is gunned down but remains standing upright making laboured efforts to breathe, John falls to his knees and dies. Character's reception *Network World states: John Marston is a complicated character, having been a bad person who is trying to make things right.''http://www.networkworld.com/community/node/63194 *The New York Times states: ''he and his creators conjure such a convincing, cohesive and enthralling reimagination of the real world that it sets a new standard for sophistication and ambition in electronic gaming. Jack Marston Presented at: "The Outlaw's Return" Jack is the only son of John and Abigail Marston Marston. Jack spent his childhood in the gang with John and Abigail, THey left the gang and moved to a ranch where they would be detained by government agents of the United States 3 years later When his father returned to the ranch, John and Jack started working together on the ranch, Under John Jack learned to shoot and hunt, skills that would help him in years to come. Thhe ranch is assaulted by government soldiers Jack against the will of his mother fights off the onslaugt with his father and Uncle to defend the ranch, Jack flees on a horse with his mother, but when she returns to reunite with his father, is found lying on the ground, shot dead. Three years later, Jack is left an orphan, and he tracked Edgar Ross to mexico where he was hunting with his brother, after challenging him to a duel, Jack killed him, avenging his father, John Marston, Starting the life John tried so hard to keep Jack from. Abigail Marston Presented at: "The Outlaw's Return" Abigail worked as a prostitute, and often accompanied on their trip to the Dutch band Van der Linde, which were, among others, her future husband, John Marston, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuelle. After John was abandoned by his teammates after being shot, they decided to leave the band, got married and went to live on a ranch with his son, Jack. However, Abigail would be withheld by government agents until her husband returned, according to his words, the agents were treated fairly well, although some of them tried to molest her, which she immediately resolved. After the return of her husband, both continued taking care of the ranch, until one day, it was assaulted by government soldiers fled with Jack Abigail ranch after saying goodbye to John and when they returned, they found him dead. Abigail was crying beside the dead body of her husband. Abigail would die three years later and be buried next to John and Uncle. Allies Bonnie MacFarlane Presented at: "Exodus in America" Bonnie owns a large ranch in the province of New Austin. She is 27 years and is the daughter of Drew MacFarlane, also has 6 brothers apart from it, though only one was still alive. Bonnie known to John, after he was fatally wounded by Bill Williamson, Bonnie John healed and gave accommodation while recoveringhttp://www.denofgeek.com/games/538362/red_dead_redemption_xbox_360_review.html, John was grateful for her doing various jobs and helping to work on the ranch. Later, Bonnie would be kidnapped by the gang of Williamson, as the Commissioner Leigh Johnson had captured the second in command of the band, but John managed to rescue Bonnie just when they were choking. Some time later, after John Marston was reunited with his family, Bonnie would come to buy cattle and take wheat granaries Bonnie, Abigail show jealousy on occasion thinking that John may have had some adventure with Bonnie. Abigail mentions how Bonnies eyes lit up when she saw John, and when John and Abigail ride off, Bonnie is seen looking sad. Leigh Johnson Presented at: "The Political Reality of Armadillo ' Commissioner Johnson, is the chief of police in the town of Armadillo, also has two assistants, quite incompetent called Jonah and Eli. Commissioner Johnson would meet John Marston when it came to his station for help to catch Bill Williamson, this would deny saying it was outside their jurisdiction, but both ended up making a deal, John assist the commissioner with the problems of Armadillo and This would help to attack the fort of Williamson. Subsequently, Johnson, with Marston and his aides attack Fort Mercer'but Bill Williamson would locate. Later, in 1914, and after the death of John Marston, in the newspapers we read that the commissioner Leigh Johnson retired after 17 years at Armadillo, admitting that he would go a long way from Armadillo and never return. '''Landon Ricketts Presented at: "The Gunman's Tragedy' A legendary gunfighter Old West, John Marston himself heard many stories about him as a child, then retire to live in the city of hummingbirds, New Paradise, Mexico. Marston Ricketts would meet when he arrived to hummingbirds, men began to bother John and that the rapidly eliminated Ricketts Marston taught to shoot more effectively, would make several missions along with Ricketts, and rescue Luisa Fortuna. After rescuing some prisoners who were to be executed by Allende, John and Ricketts say goodbye and not see them again. Years later, in the newspapers we read that Ricketts had returned to the United States after living long time in Mexico and died lying in his bed. 'Abraham Reyes Presented at: "Must a Savior die? Abraham Reyes is the revolutionary rebel leader fighting the Colonel Agustin Allende and his soldiers. Reyes's charisma makes him very popular among his men and is "engaged" to a beautiful young woman named Luisa Fortuna, however, Reyes did not seem to care much, because almost never remembers his name and says she could never marry a farmer. He also says every woman he seduces thinks she is his fiance Luisa sought help from John Marston saying that she and Reyes would be when he was ambushed by soldiers of Allende, Marston and Louise go to''The Presidio''where John Reyes rescue and takes him back to Louise. Later, after John was betrayed by Colonel Allende, John would join Reyes and his rebels and together they would attack first''The Presidio''and after Allende's mansion, Reyes would be captured by men of Allende, but thanks John and the sacrifice of Luisa, Reyes was able to assault and capture of Colonel Allende and executed. Thereafter, be reported in the newspapers that Abraham Reyes overthrew President of Mexico, Ignacio Sanchez, and be proclaimed president, soon after, Reyes would be branded a tyrant also because of the organized massacres and as president. Minor Characters Allies and friends Drew MacFarlane Presented at: "Wild horses, tamed passions" The father of Bonnie MacFarlane, a further six children, Drew MacFarlane is an old man who lived his life on the ranch under harsh conditions but never considered his life there. John Marston when her daughter called Bonnie puts it, John would help Mr. MacFarlane to care for the ranch and Bonnie would rescue from the clutches of the band Bill Williamson. Time then watch it back when John and his son Jack come to buy cattle to MacFarlane. Nigel West Dickens Presented at: "The con man blues" Nigel West Dickens is a self-styled "scientific" that sells an elixir of his invention that he claims can cure all ills, but in reality only a charlatan who deceives the peasants. John Marston Nigel West Dickens knows when it is wounded in the middle of the desert, John takes him to a doctor and West Dickens manages to recover. This promises to return the favor by helping to attack Fort Mercer'West Dickens John help in their role of "healer." Then, West Dickens would help in the assault on Fort Mercer'providing a hiding to John, after that, I would say that he was going to Paris or Shanghai. Some time later, you can see West Dickens was arrested by agents of Blackwater, but John manages to convince him free saying that helped in the capture of Bill Williamson. Irish Presented at: "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" Simply known as "Irish" (in Spanish: "Irish") is a "friend" Nigel West Dickens and this presents John Marston to get him a Gatling gun. John Marston knows the Irish when he saves his two friends who tried to drown him for trying timarles, John turned to Irish to get him a Gatling, finally, both the Gatling and Irish get the carries for the assault on Fort Mercer''' ', however, is not participating in the assault. After that, transported to John to Mexico across the river on the grounds that there were many "friends." Some time later, you can read in the newspapers that a mysterious unnamed Irishman was killed during a shootout in the area of Thieve's Landing, it was probably Irish. Seth Briars Presented at: "Exhumation and other hobbies" Seth is a frustrated treasure hunter, and grave robber with his faithful companion found a map showing a vast treasure, but his partner betrayed him and took his place on the map since then Seth would look for it even desenterraría the dead. Notably, the appearance of Seth is extremely sloppy, since, as he acknowledges, was several years without showering. It is implied thru conversation that Seth may be a necrophiliac. Seth John Marston is exhuming corpses to find a piece of map, John will seek the co-Seth, which delivers the map he stole, after finding the treasure, the only thing it contains is a glass eye to Seth disappointment. In gratitude, Seth helped in making''Fort Mercer.'' Subsequently, in 1914, you can read in the newspapers that a man named Seth found a magnificent treasure Briars and became a multimillionaire. Luisa Fortuna Presented at: "Landon Ricketts rides again" Die''in: "The appointed time"'' Luisa is 19 and works as a teacher in hummingbirds, is also one of the revolutionary rebels of Abraham Reyes, Luis Reyes is engaged to a man he admires and loves, but this does not show the same for her. Luisa is presented when she is kidnapped by soldiers of Colonel Allende, John Marston and Landon Ricketts is rescued, then Louise would ask John to take his sister to the port and that he was going to a safe place, then say your father was executed by men of Allende and asks John to rescue her fiance, Abraham Reyes. During the assault of the rebel army into the house of Colonel Allende, Reyes is captured and is about to be executed, when Louise steps in and gets the shot, dying. Harold McDougal Presented at: "Great men are not always wise" Harold is 43 and an anthropologist. Harold attended the University of Yale, and wrote a book about the Native Americans were of a different genomes and the white men, is also addicted to the cocaine that gives many problems nervous. John Marston met Harold when I have agents and Archer Ross Edgar Fordham. John Harold assist in their missions, then you have to help him escape from Dutch Van der Linde and his men, later, Harold said that Blackwater life is not for him and goes back to Yale. Some time later, you can see in the newspapers that a student named Harold McDougal was expelled from Yale when he tried to devour a fellow student for a science experiment. Uncle Presented at: "Return of the Outlaw" Die''in: "The last enemy to be destroyed"'' Simply called "Uncle", although not a relative of John Marston, this has always been named and no other name is called, is very old, so that John can not even remember the years he has, during the absence of John, Uncle would be responsible for caring for the ranch Marston, although not very successfully, causing the anger of John upon his return. Live with Uncle John after his return, helping with farm chores although sometimes avoid arguments "Being too old" for the assault of men in the''Bureau''to the ranch Marston, defend him with Uncle John and Jack, but would receive a shot of a soldier and die. Would be buried next to John Marston and later with Abigail Marston. Villains and enemies William "Bill" Williamson Presented at: "Exodus in the U.S." Die''in: "The appointed time"'' Williamson was part of the same band where they were among others, John Marston and Javier Escuelle who was in command of Dutch Van der Linde. Apparently, during a bank robbery in 1908, John was shot and left to die by Williamson. Years later, John would come to look for Williamson to carry out its assigned mission, tried to reason with Williamson but this was shot and given up for dead. Soon after, John, along with their allies, Commissioner Leigh Johnson, Nigel West Dickens, Seth Briars and Irish,attacked Fort Mercer,''the fortress where the band was hidden Williamson, but managed to escape in time and refuge in Mexico where he met his longtime companion, Javier Escuelle. John would turn to look to the province of Nuevo Paraiso, Mexico, where he learned that Colonel Allende sought asylum, after the revolutionary army took Abraham Reyes Allende's mansion, this fled in the van of Williamson, but John the chased and chased them there, shot and killed John Williamson. '''Javier Escuelle' Presented at: "The doors of The Presidio You can die in "the gates of the Presidio Escuelle Javier, from Mexico, was part of the Dutch band Van der Linde where were Bill Williamson and John Marston, among others. Apparently it was a Mexican revolutionary and later emigrated to America where he joined the Dutch band, then returned to Mexico where he sought asylum Colonel Agustin Allende. Abraham Reyes told John that he had located Javier Escuelle in jail for''The Presidio''the rebels stormed the prison and Escuelle John captured trying to escape, we can eliminate Escuelle or not, if we eliminate the only difference will be noticed that Ross Edgar agent asked us to deliver him alive and not dead. Captain Vicente de Santa Presented at: "Civilization at all costs' Die''in: "The Fall of Captain De Santa"'' Santa is the master of the right hand of Colonel Agustin Allende, and one of his most fanatical followers, ambitious and unscrupulous, De Santa might be gay because they never saw him chasing one of the many women who succeeded to the army Col. Allende and is always very caring attitude shown in your waiter. John Marston called the captain of Santa when he comes to see Colonel Allende, De Santa promises that if John made several missions to the colonel, they found a Escuelle Javier and Bill Williamson. However, soon to be betrayed by De Santa, this attracts John to a church where a soldier knocked him out, is about to be executed but is saved by Abraham Reyes. Later, John tells Luisa that Santa is running a''slaughter in the Sepulcher,John and the rebels come and capture of Santa, after questioning, the player can choose to kill the same to De Santa, or are rebels who do it. '''Colonel Agustin Allende' Presented at: "The devilish drink" Die''in: "The appointed time"'' Colonel Agustin Allende governs the New Paradise region, in Mexico as a feudal lord, is one of the men of the President of Mexico, General Ignacio Sánchez. In the words of Abraham Reyes, Allende in his youth was an idealist, but that eventually turned into a cynical sex addict and a bloodthirsty tyrant. Allende Colonel John knows to ask about the whereabouts of their targets, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuelle. Allende tells you if you want to find old friends, you must work for them, John agrees. However, Allende tells the captain of Santa to betray and kill John, but it fails because it is rescued by Abraham Reyes. Later, the rebels launched the assault against Allende's mansion, this flies with Bill Williamson, as it turned out that all this time, Allende had been providing shelter and relief to Williamson, John pursued the van de Allende, and this, in betrays a desperate act and begging for mercy Williamson John, but ends up being executed by Abraham Reyes himself. Dutch''Van der Linde Presented at: "At home with Dutch ' Die''in: "And the truth shall make you free"'' Dutch led a band of outlaws who were represented among others, by John Marston and Bill Williamson. Apparently, the band was stealing from the rich to give to the needy, but in the words of Marston, Dutch probably going crazy over the disappointment of seeing that things never changed. After eliminating Bill Williamson, Ross Edgar agent ordered John to take care also of his former leader, Dutch Van der Linde, John was reluctant at first but eventually gives. Dutch ran a big band of rebels in the mountains of''Tall Trees,a region near Blackwater, led an assault on the Dutch bank that Blackwater was frustrated by John Marston, of course, tried to remove him and Harold McDougal. Finally, John, along with U.S. Army soldiers directed an assault on the mountain stronghold of Dutch, Dutch John chasing uphill until it ends at bay, Dutch commits suicide by jumping into the void,then finding his body, agent Ross shoots him (even though he is dead) with Marston's gun to give it more "credibility." '''Ross Edgar' Presented at: "Exodus in the U.S." Die in: "Remember my family" Ross is an agent of an American research service, also called''Bureau.'' Ross kidnapped the family of John Marston to force to hunt down his former comrades. After John removed to Bill Williamson and Javier Escuelle, ordered him removed to Dutch Van der Linde, his former boss. Ross, along with Marston and several dozen men, led the assault on the Dutch fort, this would end up dying by suicide over a cliff, after that, Ross was granted permission to John to return with his family. But later, dozens of U.S. soldiers would storm the ranch of Marston, John, and Uncle Jack fought back, but the latter eventually died and John decided to face alone the men of Ross, but these were too many and ended up shot dead. Three years later, John's son, Jack Marston, was determined to avenge the death of his father in the newspapers read that Ross Edgar agent had retired from service, after crawling at his wife tracked him fishing in a River, Jack introduced himself as the son of John Marston and Ross challenged to a duel, Jack won and killed the officer Ross, finally avenging his father. Notes See also * Red Dead Redemption * Red Dead Revolver External links * Characters in Red Dead Redemption article on Red Dead Wiki es:Anexo:Personajes de Red Dead Redemption Category:Red Dead